A Nice Ring To It
by AndOrZebra
Summary: A 3 part story of Jathena post-wedding fluff and smut, inspired by two requests I received as part of the Jathena PWP project, but which I ended up writing too much plot for (classic move). So click on through if you're keen for a heap of sentiment, fluff, and all kinds of smut.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY sorry for this total publishing mess hahah. But when I got to writing the actual smut for that PWP chapter, I ended up writing ANOTHER 1200 words of plot. So clearly this Jathena story was just developing itself and I was tagging on for the ride...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as is, and I'm sorry to the two anons whose PWP requests I sacrificed in order to write this. Here they are for reference, and if either one was yours, feel free to send me new prompts and I'll try harder to leave the plot out of them... my bad. But anyway -

Prompt 1: Anon  
 _"How about a little, 'just married' business? As dirty or sentimental as you'd like."_

Prompt 2: Anon  
 _"It'd be cool to see a follow-up to that one fic of yours where Athena used horrible puns in the bedroom."_

* * *

The night-wind was cool as it smoothed over Janey's face and whipped through her bangs. It carried the scent of grass and springtime and quiet newness, and Janey tilted her head slightly to breathe more of it in. There was no rush to her fingers as she spanned her hand over the gearstick and changed down into third, giving the runner a gentle kick to get them over the next rolling rise of land. She felt her centre of gravity shift with the steepness of the hill, tipping her further back into the driver's seat of their modified two-seater runner.

A glint caught the corner of her eye and Janey glanced to the side to see, amongst the mountainous ridges and tails of the Highlands, the moon resting low in the sky.

Its glowing light, that of Janey's former home, reflected off the lake below them, scattering crosshatches of white across its surface and disappearing into the ripples the wind tugged from the water. Several warm, orange spots of life decorated the jetty in the distance. They were the only remnants of the reception party she and Athena had left behind; the party's accompanying shouts of laughter and pulses of music having been long lost in the growl of dirt tires and the hum of the runner's engine.

Janey looked back to the road as they reached the summit of the hill and began their decent into the next valley, leaving the lake behind and crossing over a short, graffitied bridge, which branched across the river that fed into the lake. Bubbling, thrashing rapids echoed in her ears as they drove over, but soon even they were left behind as the runner banked right and Janey took them arching around the base of the next hill.

She contemplated the silence behind her, where Athena was seated in the passenger seat. Her wife had taken on a distant, almost sombre composure toward the end of the night, and her farewells to their guests and friends had been considerably reserved; a sharp contrast to the open, almost carefree Athena Janey had danced with earlier in the night.

Janey toyed with the idea that maybe she was just overwhelmed. The implications of what they had committed to today were far-reaching, and she expected Athena would want to contemplate them, given her natural tendency to think and live a hundred steps in the future. And Janey was only happy for her to do so, it was far better than the alternative of Athena digging herself into the past, picking at it like a scab and not letting it heal.

She chose to put the concern over her wife's thoughtful repose aside, it was a question, a topic, she could easily broach with Athena in the stillness of the morning. She found it was better to let Athena's mind work itself around a puzzle, and then discuss whatever answer she discovered later, rather than interrupt the process.

Janey slowed down and turned off onto a smaller road, leading them back toward the direction of the lake. The gravel road wound upwards, and its curves were tame enough for Janey to navigate with one hand on the wheel. So she reached the other, her left, across her chest and rested it on her shoulder, her fingers extending toward Athena in an invitation. Less than a heartbeat later she felt Athena's fingers slip through hers, brushing her wedding ring and intertwining their hands. The warmth of Athena's palm thrummed against her own, and Janey accelerated a little, wanting nothing more than to feel the weight and blush of Athena in her arms as she took her wife to bed.

* * *

The holiday cabin emerged around the last span of hillside, nestled subtly between two jutting rock formations. It was small and discrete, with a view of the lake, but invisible to anyone on the shore. It was perfect.

Janey caught a final glance of the jetty as she pulled up. It was even smaller now where it sat on the opposite side of the water, and she could just see the last few lights dying out as the party wound down to a no doubt drunken and elated finish.

Janey turned the runner off and hopped out. She paused when her feet hit the ground, then smiled. The last twenty-four hours had been nothing other than surreal, and incredible, but there was something about this, this quiet moment that felt so, utterly real. The pull of the ground beneath her feet, still tugging at her Elpisian bones after all this time; the calming _tink, tink, tink_ of the runner's engine as hot metal stopped expanding and began to cool; the flash of moonlight that caught in the reflective discs behind Athena's eyes as she stood, and the question in her fingers when Janey's hands stopped her from getting out.

"Here."

Janey bent forward, easing an arm behind Athena's knees and the other under her shoulder blades, pulling her wife toward her and out of the runner. She stood slowly, making sure Athena was secure, and began walking up the short path that lead to the cabin. Athena's arms wrapped around her neck, pale and silent, and Janey swallowed as Athena's forehead pressed into her neck, breath skittering over her collarbones. They reached the front steps and the porch light finally granted Janey the view she'd been craving for the whole drive.

She looked down to see, properly, Athena in her arms, body moulded to hers in a show of complete trust, her wedding dress bunched up delicately against the vest and button-up shirt Janey had changed into before the party. Janey wound her eyes along the dress's trails of transparent lace, following them as they bloomed over Athena's chest and curled up her neck. She made to look at Athena's face, but white flowers greeted her instead where they weaved into purple-blue hair and curled over Athena's ear. Moonstone studs replaced Athena's usual cuffs, and they rested perfectly in her earlobe, dimpling the skin slightly. Janey lost sight of them as Athena left her neck and looked up at her.

"Janey?"

The word, her name, framed by Athena's shapely lips and brought to life by her breath, took Janey back to hours before when Athena had spoken those exact syllables with the same tone of gentleness at the alter.

But she was quickly bought forward again by a pressing hand around her arm. Janey smiled as she refocused, studying the swirl of blue in Athena's eyes. She only realised that she'd stopped in front of the door when Athena's eyebrows lifted slightly, encouraging her to glance around.

"Sorry," Janey gasped, drawing air back into her lungs and adjusting her stance. She laughed sheepishly and covered her slip up by leaning down to press her lips to Athena's, kissing her lightly and teasing her bottom lip as she pulled back, promising more. "You're stunning, my dear lady."

She watched Athena's face light up, her cheeks pushing at her eyes as she smiled. Athena leaned forward and gestured with her hand, 'come here,' and Janey bent her head obediently. She drew breath as Athena's fingers traced her jaw, tilting her face till her scarred ear rested near her lips.

"And _you_ are shaking, Mrs Springs," Athena whispered, and Janey felt the smile in her words as her lips brushed over her ear.

Janey pulled back with a grin.

"Well, hun." Her tone was cheeky as she squeezed Athena against her. "As much as I love all this muscle you're packing, it kinda weighs a lot. Sorry to tell ya."

She watched Athena roll her eyes, a usual hardness returning to her expression. "Where's the key, Janey?"

"Hum…" Janey pretended to think for a moment, glancing over her person and enjoying the way Athena's eyes began to widen with dread.

"Oh no, I am not breaking this door down, Springs."

Janey lasted a few more seconds before her resolve broke and she laughed. "Kidding! Kidding. Front pocket of my shirt."

Athena sighed and gave her a pointed look. Janey gave her best attempt at a shrug; it was difficult with her arms full. "What? You're cute when you look like you're about to murder someone."

Janey saw the hint of a smile on Athena's face as Athena slipped a hand behind her vest and dug into her shirt pocket. Athena quickly fished out the cabin key and Janey bent down a little so she could put it into the lock. At Athena's direction, the lock clicked open and the door swung inwards, revealing their new holiday home.

Janey straightened and caught Athena's gaze. She carried her over the threshold with a dramatic step, closing the door with her heel and not breaking eye contact for a second.

Then, she smiled, big and sudden like a lunatic; she couldn't help it, and the second Athena's hands touched her cheeks she dove forward to capture her wife's lips in a full, ecstatic kiss.

Athena responded against her with just as much enthusiasm, maybe infected by the joy Janey could feel bursting from her own chest, and her mouth opened in a gasp allowing Janey to deepen the kiss further. Unlike their kiss at the alter, which had been filled with relief and finality, this kiss was new and exciting, a step into uncharted territory, into a future that Janey wouldn't have wanted to explore with anyone else.

She hummed happily at the eager swipe of Athena's tongue over her lip, beginning to demand more. She pulled back and touched their foreheads together.

"Welcome home, Mrs Athena Springs." She smiled, letting the title hang for a moment. "Now, lets get that dress off."

"I'll vow to that," Athena agreed breathlessly, slipping out of her arms and grabbing her hand.

Janey laughed and let her wife lead her toward the bedroom, following the sway of her hips and the strength bunched in her shoulders. She glanced down to thread their fingers together tightly, keen for whatever came next.


	2. Chapter 2

So the chapter sizes are a bit whack, with Chapters 1 and 2 being shorter and then Chapter 3 being a big sucker. I suppose that's what happens when you don't plan a fic and it sort of just writes itself haha. Hope it doesn't bother anyone too much.

* * *

Janey brushed away the flowers that were scattered over the bed. Athena had stepped into the bathroom to, "Freshen up," and so she had taken it upon herself to make sure the room was as comfortable as possible for when she returned.

She finished smoothing the petals away from the covers, letting them fall around the sides of the bed, before she pulled the sheets back neatly. She went on to light the few candles that had been placed around the room, collected in little bunches on the shelf, the dresser, the windowsill. There was a touch of ritual to her fingers with every flick of the match and a pause to her breath as each wick stood resolute for a second- before curling gently against the flame. She had to hand it to Fiona and Sasha, and whomever else they'd roped in to help set up the cabin before the wedding; the room was beautiful.

Janey stashed the matches atop the dresser and gravitated toward the side of the bed she usually favoured, sitting down to unclasp her boots. She slipped them off as she heard a faucet being turned on in the bathroom, and then the sound of water running into the basin.

She glanced around for a place to tuck her boots away and caught sight of her wedding dress hanging off the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Clearly someone had managed to deliver it between when she took it off after the wedding and before their arrival to the cabin. She'd have to thank whoever it was later. But for now, she admired its sweeping gown, tinged pink along the top of the bodice and fading into white all the way down to the hem.

Her chest tightened at the thought of how this day had been both exactly what she'd always dreamed of as a little girl and also the total opposite. And that she wouldn't have wanted it any different.

In the quiet between her thoughts, the brightness of the room dug into her tired eyes. She got up to flick the lights off before trailing her way back to the bed. Athena might've been fine to see in lowlight, but Janey had only standard Elpisian eyes. She sat and waited for hers to adjust as best they could, finding herself impatient with the sparse light the candles offered, worried that Athena would emerge from the bathroom before she could see properly. She considered turning on the table lamp, and whether or not it would suffocating the mood with its artificial glow.

She glanced to where it stood on the bedside table and reached for the pull-chain, but as her fingers wrapped around the string and its little beads, she saw the note that lay curled on the tabletop, held in place by one of the napkin holders she'd insisted on buying for the reception. A smile warmed her face. She took the scroll of paper and slid it out of the holder, unbuttoning her vest and removing her socks as she read, finding her eyes had finally adapted.

 _To Mrs and Mrs Springs,_

 _Congratulations on finally managing to tie the knot! We've all been waiting for the last year to see this day…_

Janey tucked her socks into her boots, eventually deciding to just nudge them under the bed. She shrugged off her vest as well before sitting back against the headboard and continuing to read.

 _…and it was certainly beautiful. You have both had a marked impact on all our lives, and those of many others, and we hope you continue to love and enjoy this 'new life' you have created together…  
_

Janey twisted the ring on her finger, hearing the water in the bathroom shut off. A flyaway piece of hair tickle her forehead, and she idly reached up to run her fingers through her bangs and tame them back.

 _…It is fair to say that no one expects to see the pair of you for the next few months. You will no doubt be going at it like rabbits the whole time so don't worry about anyone disturbing you, none of us are interested in walking in on that interrupting anything…_

Janey snorted and decided she'd wait till morning to show Athena this gem of a letter.

 _…But congratulations again. And thank you for letting all of us be a part of it._

_Enjoy yourselves, you damned lovebirds._

 _With love,  
_ _Fiona, Sasha xox, Maya, Gaige ;), Angel, S, Tiinyyy TINA,_ Ryhs Rhys–

"Well, isn't there a fine amount of _Spring_ in this bed."

Athena's voice cut through the curve of the paper and Janey abandoned her reading of the signatures. She glanced up to see her wife lingering in the en suite doorway, one hand on her hip. The flowers were gone from her hair and her updo was now free. Her purple-blue locks fell gently around her neck, weighted with more curl than usual, their strands almost glowing in the candlelight. She still wore her wedding dress, with its flowing-trumpet shape and sleeves of transparent lace.

The image sent goosebumps racing over Janey's skin, and her legs called for her to stand, to march across the room and sweep her wife into her arms, to gather her up and never let her go.

She stood slowly, keeping Athena's eye, and absently brushed one hand down her shirt to straighten it.

"Well, why don't ya come over here and we can double that, _Mrs Springs_ ," she suggested.

Athena stepped forward with a smirk and Janey met her halfway, taking one of her hands and looping an arm around her waist, drawing them together. Athena's palm spanned itself over her chest, above the scarred remnants of her left breast, over her heart, and Janey found herself momentarily lost in deep blue eyes.

Her capture was broken as Athena sighed and leaned up to press their lips together. Janey dipped her head and kissed back warmly, closing her eyes and letting Athena take whatever she needed. She followed her wife's lead as the kiss rolled into a slow, familiar exploration of each other's lips, and she took the opportunity to trace the thin curls of lace covering Athena's back. Eventually Athena pulled away and breathed in deeply, and Janey barely remembered to do the same.

"Mm, 'Mrs Springs'…" Athena hummed against her lips. "Certainly has a nice _ring_ to it."

Janey opened her eyes with a laugh, tailing into a groan.

"Aw c'mon, hun. Not tonight." She eased her hands down to wrap them around Athena's waist.

Athena gave her an innocent-looking smile. "I don't know what you mean, darling."

"Hell," Janey shook her head in mock disbelief. "Can't believe I bloody married you."

"Really?" Athena asked, and Janey suddenly found her hands dragged around to Athena's rear. "What, with all these _ass-_ ets?"

Janey grinned but held back her laugh; it wouldn't do any good to encourage the woman.

"Oh you're asking for it, hun," she said, squeezing the rounded muscle beneath her fingers and savouring the little moan Athena let slip. She used her grip to draw their hips together, tucking her face into Athena's neck and whispering into her ear, "But that'll have to wait till morning. There's something else I'd rather do tonight."

"Which is?" Athena's question stretched warm and slow over her shoulder.

"Make love to my wife," Janey murmured, before gently turning Athena around in her arms, not missing the blush that rose to her cheeks. "If that's alright with you."

Athena hummed and glanced back at her with a faint smile. "…I suppose I can accept those terms."

"Good." Janey placed a light kiss on the back of her neck and began undoing the small white buttons cascading down her spine. She smiled when she felt Athena lean into the touch.

* * *

Sorry to leave it there, but that was the best spot I could find to cut it! Fear not though, Chapter 3 is close to done, so that should be up next week!


	3. Chapter 3

It has finally arrived friends. Thank you for being so patient, I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

It took a particular kind of patience and finesse to slip the small, white shank buttons of Athena's dress back through their loops; the kind Janey's fingers had mastered long ago in her work with machines and small parts. She took her time, working rhythmically and letting the _shick_ and _pop_ of the candles around them weave through the sounds of their breathing.

Appreciation and privilege grew in Janey's chest as the lace across Athena's shoulders peeled open beneath her hands, revealing the pale expanse of her wife's back. As she studied the smooth skin, puckered here and there with scars, the knowledge that Athena was hers and that she was Athena's curled around her throat in a pinch of joy, and it blurred her eyes.

Her fingers fumbled.

"Hon?" Athena's voice drew her back into the moment.

She blinked.

"All good," Janey said, smoothing her hand up the warmth of Athena's back before continuing to unbutton with the same assuredness she'd had a moment before.

She slipped two more buttons free and, as she drew them apart, she uncovered a white, lace band running beneath Athena's shoulder blades. It was clasped neatly in the middle, just above her spine. Janey sucked in a breath.

"Athena…" she whispered, tracing the band fleetingly.

Athena was wearing lingerie.

Bridal lingerie.

Janey barely held back a moan, filled with the sudden yearning to uncover the rest of what her wife was wearing. But she paused when Athena glanced around to look at her.

"Janey, I…" Athena trailed off, voice quiet and eyes brushed by the candlelight, swirling with something like happiness and uncertainty all at once. Janey swallowed as those eyes searched her face. And, in one slow heartbeat, she realised the expression Athena was wearing.

Love.

Raw, unguarded.

Directed at her.

Janey felt time pause as that expression folded itself around her mind, around her heart. She'd seen Athena's nakedness many times; in her smile, in the pale dip of her throat, in the tower of her shoulders; but it was rare, so rare, that Athena bared this to her. Janey took hold of it straight away. With a press of her palm, she tilted Athena toward her and brought their lips together.

The room, the cabin, the whole bloody planet disappeared around that kiss as Janey was consumed by the trust in Athena's lips, and the surrender of her breath, and the uncertainty still lingering in the tips of her fingers.

She smoothed a hand through Athena's hair, wondering at the softness of her wife that night just as Athena opened to her, drinking her in. Janey deepened the kiss at the invitation, running their tongues together and feeling the way Athena chased after her. But she didn't linger, drawing back to take Athena's bottom lip between her teeth and suck slowly over the skin, following each moan and gasp that Athena spilled against her, letting herself be drawn further and further forward by her wife's strong hands.

The kiss was so captivating that Janey barely noticed herself bowing under the weight of Athena's grip; pulled forward till she was almost supporting her wife in a haphazard dip. It was then she realised what Athena was asking with her heavy lips and tugging fingers. She was truly taking Janey up on her proposal of making love.

And she was asking her to lead.

Janey hummed at the realisation, pulling Athena up and slipping her hands around Athena's ribs to resume unbuttoning the wedding dress. Muscles dipped away from her fingers as Athena arched into her chest, moaning into mouth.

It was fiddly work when she couldn't see, but Janey no longer cared about taking her time or doing everything perfectly; Athena needed her and wanted her in a way she so rarely did, and there was nothing Janey wouldn't do to meet that desire.

She kissed along her wife's jaw and into her neck as she worked, following Athena's fluttering pulse downward and finding the sensitive spot she knew so well. Athena's intake of breath encouraged her to nip over the skin while she laboured around a difficult button. There was something different about the way Athena tasted under her lips, and Janey drew her tongue over the newly blemished skin to sample more of it. A sweet musk eased into her mouth.

Perfume. It was perfume.

Janey smiled and kissed harder into the bruised skin before making her way back to Athena's face, dexterously popping another few buttons. Athena's lips were waiting for her, parted and a little swollen, and Janey quickly took them against hers, struggling to unhook the last few buttons as Athena's teeth came into play, steady and demanding.

But Janey managed it at last, pulling away from Athena to drag the bodice of the dress forward, gently drawing the material down her wife's torso. The sleeves turned inside out in Athena's rush to get them off. Janey smiled at her haste, about to make a comment when she was hauled into another kiss by the collar of her shirt.

It became her task to work the dress past the flare of Athena's hips, all while trying to keep up with the lips trailing over hers and the hands untucking her shirt. She laughed into Athena's mouth when those hands skimmed over her scarred stomach, causing her muscles to twitch in response, but it quickly turned into a moan when her own fingers brushed over what must have been a garter belt around Athena's waist. Janey quickly pulled the rest of the dress down in reaction to the discovery, breaking away from the kiss. The dress fell to the floor.

She took Athena's hands and helped her step out from the white material where it now pooled about her ankles. In the momentary space between them as Athena untangled herself, Janey was given the chance to see her fully.

And her breath was stolen once more.

A laced bra cupped Athena's breasts gently, perfectly, ghosting thinly over her skin, and her wedding ring caught the candlelight where it rested between the valley of her chest, strung on a silver chain, rising and falling with her breath. Janey glanced down to see that Athena indeed wore a garter belt of elegant lace. It spanned across her hips just under her hipbones, interrupting the 'V' of her oblique muscles and sitting softly over white panties. Its two front straps stretched down to clasp the lace-edged stockings that hugged the tops of her powerful thighs, giving her legs a frost-touched sheen.

"'Thena…" Janey whispered.

Athena paused in her nudging the dress aside to look up, concern in her eyes.

And then smugness.

"Something caught your eye, Springs?" She asked, placing her free hand on her hip.

While there was cheek in her tone, Janey could only describe her smile as shy. She swallowed, and then nodded.

Athena's smile grew more confident.

It pulled her forward.

Janey stepped through the petals still covering the floor, scattering them further and taking Athena into her arms. There was a moment where her own smile matched Athena's, and then she couldn't tell anymore as she leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Janey tried to pour as much as she could into that kiss; thank you, I love you, shit I can't believe how sexy you are…

She pulled Athena closer as she felt her wife respond, lips full and heady. Then suddenly Janey's tie was being loosened, and the buttons of her shirt popped, and the zipper of her pants undone…

Janey shrugged the garments off at the insistence of Athena's hands before reuniting their lips and stretching her fingers over Athena's lace-covered hips. She skimmed down to find the backs of her wife's thighs, lifting Athena up and turning them towards the bed.

Athena's legs wrapped easily around her waist, and their reliable strength left Janey's hands free to unclasp her bra as she knelt onto the mattress. She fumbled a little when Athena kissed into the scars of neck, teeth making their presence known to her skin. But somehow she made it to the middle of the bed, setting Athena down against the pillows and watching her blue hair splay outward.

Athena smirked at her as Janey trailed the bra down, gracing over broad forearms and a stark Omega tattoo, throwing it gently to the side and wishing she could have given more time to the action. But the look on Athena's face and the heat of her hands pulled Janey down like an anchor. Their lips moulded together as perfectly as their bodies, and all at once Janey could feel the overwhelming need behind Athena's kiss; hold me, fuck me, love me, please…

Athena's fingers dug into the backs of her ribs, bringing their chests together roughly and making Janey groan. The material covering Janey's own chest still separated them, and so she stretched up to quickly pull the plain crop-bra over her shoulders before lowering herself back over Athena's body, taking her lips in a deep, halting kiss.

She slowed everything down with that one action, her hand finding Athena's and threading their fingers together as she savoured the feel of skin against scarred skin. Athena sighed into the kiss in response. But beneath the warmth and the smoothness of her wife's body, Janey could feel the anxiety coiled through Athena's muscles; tense with the worry she'd exposed herself earlier; that she'd stepped off the edge and that Janey wouldn't catch her. It showed itself every time they made love, _really_ made love, and while it had become subtler over the years, Janey didn't know if it would ever disappear. Athena had spent too much of her life protecting those parts of her heart and mind, like some kind of weakness, to not have trouble revealing them.

She slowly withdrew from Athena's full, searching lips and began kissing into her neck, tugging more bruises to the surface of her skin and listening to her wife's tight moans. "I've got you, hun," she murmured. "You're okay."

But words meant little to Athena, and so Janey worked with her hands and her body, repeating the words as she kissed down Athena's chest, lips finding one breast and hand finding the other. She laboured over the sensitive skin, feeling Athena's heels dig into her lower back when she drew a pert nipple between her teeth, rolling her tongue over it before switching to the other side. She made to kiss and caress every inch of Athena's torso; lips sucking over her collarbone, teeth ghosting over her ribs, palms cupping her breasts and fingers curling over her hipbones.

Gradually, Janey felt her wife relax under her. Athena's legs loosened to hang off her hips and her hands gripped Janey's shoulders with desire rather than tension. Her moans slowly loosened to become full and throaty, and Janey took that as her cue to begin drawing a thigh between Athena's legs, rocking back and forth. At the touch Athena let out a noise that was closer to a whine than the word, "Fuck." And it fell from her lips again and again as Janey continued in a slow, firm rhythm, resting her weight on her forearms so she could watch the expression on Athena's face; the blush of her cheeks, the roll of her eyes when her used her hipbone just right...

When Janey felt a dampness start to meet her thigh and a shake in her own shoulders, she lowered herself and slipped a hand between their bodies to begin undoing the clasps of Athena's garter belt. Athena drew her in for a kiss as she worked. It was easier than the dress, and Janey soon had the belt free and pushed upward, revealing the laced panties beneath. She drew away from Athena's lips, wanting more than anything to taste her wife at least once that night.

Janey admired Athena's flushed skin as she moved down and she made a point to kiss along the line of Athena's panties, marvelling at their softness and the twitch of Athena's stomach under her lips. She glanced up to catch Athena's eye as she hooked her fingers into the material. Athena stared back at her, and Janey caught the movement of her hands as they fisted the sheets in what looked like restraint.

"Springs…" Athena murmured after a pause and then looked aside, lifting her hips so Janey could begin pulling the garment away.

Janey looked down as she worked, and she heard Athena's head hit the pillows when she slipped the lingerie past her hips, revealing the trimmed curls beneath. Janey struggled to keep her slow pace as she guided the panties down and off Athena's legs.

"Oh, hun," she whispered when she glanced back up and saw the glisten that waited for her between Athena's thighs. She quickly settled on her stomach, feeling warmth surround her throat and curve over her shoulders as she eased herself between stockinged legs. She reached out a hand across Athena's hip.

It was a moment before Athena looked down at her, and another moment before she slipped their fingers together, gently lifting her hips once again. Janey squeezed her hand, understanding, and she closed her eyes as she took Athena tenderly against her mouth.

Janey sighed at the wetness that met her lips, its heat, the taste of it as she ran her tongue through Athena's smooth folds. Athena bucked at the first broad stroke, but Janey held her steady, wanting nothing more than to slowly loose herself between her wife's thighs.

A wonderful bitter-sweetness curled itself around her tongue and into her mouth, and she felt the day's exhaustion fade away in her desire to taste more. Fingers dug into her hair as she trailed down, dipping into Athena's entrance with a soft satisfied hum. Silk teased her tongue as she laboured there with shallow strokes, pulling moan after moan from Athena's lips. Those sounds and cries reassured her more than anything else. Their soft edges and round shapes in her ears told her Athena had fallen out of her anxious and uncertain thoughts, and had come to rest back in the moment, back in the pleasure of her body, back in the safety of her lover's arms.

This was how Janey made love to Athena.

Eventually, when the press of Athena's hand against her scalp grew too heavy, Janey gave a final, lingering thrust of her tongue and moved slowly upward, taking Athena's clit between her lips and loving it firmly.

Athena groaned loudly at the change, her thighs clamping about Janey's neck and shoulders; a response that made Janey suddenly appreciate the isolation of their cabin. She reached up idly to trail her hand over her wife's twitching abdominals, savouring their definition as she worked her tongue in languid circles, feeling more wetness greet her chin and several pulses flutter under her lips. Athena's thighs gradually drooped from around her ears, opening further and further, fingers loosening in her hair, moans growing low and long and tailing into sighs.

Janey flicked her eyes up to see Athena's head loll back, lips hanging open, and she smiled into the swollen folds under her, darting her tongue out for one last taste before starting to kiss upward. Athena gave a whine of protest, but Janey quickly assured her with her fingers, using them to replace her lips between her wife's legs as she crawled back up her body. She purposefully lost her way several times, mouthing over Athena's hips, and stomach, and breasts, mapping her skin in touches and tastes.

When she found her way to the pulse of Athena's neck, Athena pulled her up into a deep, tongue-filled kiss, sending a tingle of pleasure down her spine. Slowly, Janey eased her fingers through Athena's arousal, cupping her, teasing her, dipping down to circle a finger at her entrance… Athena spilled a moan into her mouth at the touch, breaking their kiss. Janey smiled, smoothing back up through her folds and repeating the motion with tender patience.

"Hun," Janey whispered into Athena's cheek. Athena's eyes fluttered open and her back arched as Janey eased her finger down again.

Athena roughly brought their lips together, nodding beneath her. "Yes," she affirmed in an aching whine. "Yes, Janey."

At the words, Janey slipped inside her easily, groaning at the heat. She sank as far as she could into that silk, capturing Athena's moan in her mouth as she withdrew to add a second finger. Athena canted into her hand at the gentle stretch, sighing a low, "Fuck," of approval. Janey smiled and tucked herself into Athena's neck, wrapping her lips over a cord of muscle. She satisfied her wife's bucking with several hard, deep thrusts, yearning to feel for herself the arousal she'd caused in the swell and tug of Athena's walls.

But soon after gleaning these things, Janey's attention turned to giving her wife a long, blissful release. She shifted till she was straddling Athena's thigh, getting more comfortable as she slowed the thrust of her fingers, pressing into Athena's front wall and smoothing up its wonderful texture till a moan told her she'd found what she was looking for.

Athena's leg lifted against her as Janey focused on that one spot, drawing pulsing circles and committing to a rhythm she only used when she knew she had all the time in the world to make Athena come undone.

She began to rock unconsciously over Athena's thigh, curling her fingers slow and hard into her wife, biting into her neck; knowing the contrast Athena liked between pleasure and pain.

"God– Springs–" Athena grunted over her ear. "Yes."

Janey pressed into her again.

" _Yes._ "

Janey recited the motion over and over, feeling Athena's fingers dig deep into her shoulders, trying to urge her on. But instead she kissed down Athena's collarbone, maintaining the pace she'd set and refusing to yield. Athena soon gave up, and her hands settled on Janey's waist, head turning to offer up more of her neck.

It was hard to tell how long Janey spent making love to Athena like that; languid and slow, resting her forehead in Athena's neck and feeling her wife's moans and grunts thrum against her cheek. She took in the feel of Athena's body, combining its soft hardness with memories of the incredible day they'd just shared, of the insane day they first met…and words began to pour from her lips.

"I love you, 'Thena," Janey confessed into her wife's skin, feeling silk heave around her fingers and hot breaths puff against her temple. "I loved you when I first saw you. I've loved you every day we've been together…and I'll love you till I'm gone, an' even after that."

"Janey…" Athena gave a tight moan.

Janey pressed herself further into Athena's body. "Shh, hun."

Eventually Athena's moans and grunts shortened to gasps and keens, and her breaths grew shallow with tension. It was then Janey drew a thumb over her clit, starting to thrust fully again, knowing it was the right time. She lifted her head to kiss Athena short and sweet, felling how distracted her wife was in the sloppy glide of her lips. Janey took up a faster pace, thrusting deep and curling her fingers hard.

"Ah– God." Athena bit Janey through the kiss, wonderful and sharp. "Janey... I'm so– Fuck…"

"I know, hun," Janey spoke softly as she drove her fingers harder. She lifted herself from Athena's lips to watch her wife as she stroked over her clit, ignoring the pinch in her wrist and the hair in her eyes. Athena's back arched up towards her, eyebrows drawing tight. "Come for me, 'Thena," she whispered. "Please."

Athena's eyes snapped open, swirling deep blue and pulling Janey in before they rolled back and Athena came with a deep, guttural moan. The sound passed through Janey's chest and coiled tightly in her core, stirring her own need. She found herself matching Athena's moan at the feeling of hot silk fluttering so incredibly tight around her, and at the surge of wetness that spilt into her palm as her wife came undone.

"Janey… Oh– fuuck… Janey..." The words tumbled from Athena's lips in time with each heavy throb that squeezed Janey's fingers, and Janey lowered herself so she could feel the words against her lips as she continued to thrust as best she could through the tightness. But Athena's lips were unresponsive as her sweet renditions of, "Janey, Janey," trailed off into whines and grunts.

Janey watched as Athena became lost in her orgasm, red blooming over her cheeks and cries falling into sighs of complete pleasure. Janey continued to curl her fingers gently, captivated by the slight lift of Athena's jaw in response to each thrust and the shiver that ran through her body when Janey brushed over her clit.

The high continued for what felt like forever; minutes upon minutes rolling by as Athena was taken by slow aftershocks, always expressed in a gasp by Janey's ear, a jerk of her hips, a tease of fluttering silk. They consumed Janey just as much as they did Athena, and Janey closed her eyes as they rode through them together till the heaves became gentle, murmuring pulses.

So enrapt with her wife's orgasm, and the reaction it had caused in her own body, Janey was caught off guard by Athena's hands when they suddenly wrapped around her waist. She stood no chance as Athena tipped her over and onto her side, causing her fingers to slip free from between her wife's legs. Janey let out a noise of disappointment at the loss but it was quickly silenced by a deep kiss.

Athena's mouth and tongue were heavy against her, and her wife's speech was slightly slurred as it slipped between her lips. " _God_ , you're good Janey."

Janey moaned both in satisfaction, and then in surprise when Athena dipped a warm hand into her briefs, fingers teasing over her curls and easily gliding through her folds to find her straining clit.

"Ah– Shit." Janey broke away from the kiss in a gasp, bucking into Athena's hand and reaching out to grip her shoulders. Sparks raced through her as Athena worked smooth and fast over the ache between her legs, her moans quickly turned sharp with overstimulation. At the sound Athena encouraged her forward with a strong thigh over her hip, till Janey found herself cradled in the bruised skin of Athena's neck.

The moment she settled, Athena's fingers entered her quietly, slowing things down with lengthy thrusts and kissing along the tufts of blonde hair at her temple. Janey gave a ragged sigh as she stretched slightly around her wife's muscular fingers, pleasure jumping through her stomach and pooling between her legs. It wasn't long before she was as close as anything, ready to loose herself in her wife's hand.

For the next few minutes, Janey's world turned to salt and sweat and gasping moans, pressed up against Athena's warm body. The sparks of her pleasure became a wonderful flame curling through her muscles as Athena thrust deep and hard, cupping her clit at the end of each stroke. Janey groaned with the clench her walls began to give around Athena's fingers.

Athena's breath brushed against her ear at the height of the next thrust, it was soft and wonderfully raw as she whispered, "I love you, Janey… More than anything."

And those words, as strong as the hand between Janey's legs, tipped Janey over into a shuddering release. Athena's lips captured hers just as a moan stretched up her throat, and Janey could barely concentrate on the kiss as waves of pleasure and bliss crested over her all at once. Athena held her close as she shook, guiding her through the orgasm with light kisses and gentle thrusts.

After a short span of gasping breaths against Athena's neck, the pleasure left Janey's body, leaving euphoria in its wake. Tiredly, she tangled her limbs with Athena's in relieved exhaustion, keen to rest. She hummed a sigh of content when Athena kissed her again, and she didn't resist as her wife gently turned her over onto her other side. She closed her eyes as she heard Athena shuffle, presumably removing her remaining garter belt and stockings. A moment later, Athena pulled the blanket up over their bodies and settled behind her, curling around her back and lacing one arm around her waist.

Janey found Athena's palm with her own where it lay against her scarred stomach. She threaded their fingers together and lifted Athena's hand to her lips. "Mm, I'm so glad I married you," she murmured over the hills her wife's knuckles.

"Me too, hon." Athena spoke into the back of her neck, and her whisper of breath was the last thing Janey felt before falling asleep.

* * *

And there we are. Perhaps I'll write an actual wedding fic one day. Who knows. Time to get on to other work for a while I think.

Hmu on tumblr at , and of course kudos and comment as you like. It's been a fun ride my friends.


End file.
